1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle utilizing the vector system and more particularly, to a bicycle including a frame which has a triangle configuration and front and rear forks which have a vectorial angle of 90.degree., respectively, and which face each other such as a hexagon, whereby the bicycle may be driven with little effort being required by the bicycle rider.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of bicycles are known in the art which include a frame having a pedal sprocket, a rear fork, and a front fork wherein the front and rear forks are gradually slope away from each other such as the sides of a trapezoid. However, a weight on the bicycle cannot be converted into kinetic energy since the weight adds to the gravity of the rear wheel of the bicycle so that such bicycles are driven with much effort being required by the bicycle rider.